Rondo Caprichoso
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: La carrera del seirin parece estar en pleno despegue, pero que pasaría si Kagami...¿se enamorase perdidamente de alguien? ¿Y si esa chica resulta ser "la hermana" de su eterno rival Aomine Daiki? Y en medio de toda la tormenta que parece estar por producirse se encuentra "la pobre" Kiriya Aika.. ¡Que es incapaz de no causar problemas allí donde pisa!
1. Nueva Sinfonía

"Una leyenda cuenta que hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, la cual poseía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino, por lo que la mandó llevar ante su presencia.

Cuando la bruja llegó a palacio, el emperador le ordenó al instante que buscase el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado a su meñique con el fin de encontrar así a la que sería su esposa.

La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado, donde una pobre campesina con una pequeña bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba dicha campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse en pié, para poco después pedirle al joven emperador que se acercara.

"Aquí termina tu hilo" le indicó la bruja, sin embargo al escuchar esto, el emperador enfureció creyendo que la bruja pretendía burlarse de él.

Sin mediar palabra se marchó, pero en su camino empujó a la campesina que aún sostenía a su pequeña en los brazos y la hizo caer... Lo cual provocó que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, sin embargo no se molestó a perder tiempo ni se dignó a mirar atrás, el joven emperador ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortasen la cabeza.

Muchos años después, llegó el momento en el que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor sería que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso, por lo que sopesando el bien que le haría a su reino, aceptó el consejo. Sin embargo, para cuando llegó el día de la boda y el momento en el que vería por primera vez el rostro de su futura esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente, al levantarle el velo vió por primera vez que el hermoso rostro de la doncella tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente...

Y es por esto que nosotros los japoneses, tenemos la creencia de que las personas que están destinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado a cada uno de sus meñiques. Es invisible y permanece unido a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias...

El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede cortarse"

Al terminar su narración, Yuuji dirigió la mirada a la diminuta silueta que yacía recostada a su lado, la pequeña estaba completamente dormida y aún asía una de las mangas de su pijama engurruñado en un onde sus pequeños puñitos. Ante esto, no fue capaz de evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

La contempló tomándose su tiempo para poco después abrazar a su hija y disponerse a dormir.

 _8 años más tarde:_

Secundaria, urg... Ya sabéis, unos cuantos años de aburrimiento obligatorio ¡con los cuales someterte a espartanos exámenes! Que luego evaluarán si eres apto o no para acceder a la preparatoria... Hoy es el día, el comienzo de un nuevo curso... Sigh

"Aika chaaan~~" Tras ese grito como forma de buenos días, Kiriya Yuuji osó abrir mi puerta de un golpe y entró como un vendaval en mi habitación.

Ya había previsto esto la noche anterior, pero aún así, pese a todas mis precauciones logré esquivar a duras penas una embestida que parecía llevar toda la intención de espachurrarme en el "supuesto ataque del abrazo del oso", en fin... ¡Sólo a alguien como a él se le ocurriría poner esa clase de nombres horteras!

" ¡Que mala A-chan! ¡Podías darme los buenos días al menos!" Dijo el hombre totalmente esperanzado, a la vez que abría sus brazos para que me dirigiera a ellos.

Simplemente lo ignoré, y cansada hice mi camino hacia la cocina, con la deidad de la efusividad pisándome los talones...

"¿Ya tienes todo preparado? ¿Has decidido a que club te unirás?" Sin dejar de disparar mil y una preguntas, se quitó el delantal para unirse a mi en la mesa, todavía parecía dispuesto a seguir sin quitarme ojo de encima, mientras que su sonrisa de oreja a oreja no desfallecía ni por un segundo.

"Tou-chan por favor, dame un respiro" refunfuñé entre dientes mientras continuaba engullendo mi tostada.

La sonrisa deslumbrante del hombre reflejó tristeza por una fracción de segundo, antes de suspirar derrotado...

"¿Cómo era posible que todo hubiera cambiado tanto de golpe, sólo en el transcurso de un año?" Sopesó el varón para sus adentros.

Noté como su mirada volvía a posarse sobre mi, sin embargo ésta vez había tratado de hacerlo de forma más disimulada. Aunque, pese a todo, era capaz de ver reflejado en sus ojos el dolor del recuerdo, que parecía nublar sus irises cada vez que dirigía su mirada hacia mi. Por mucho que tratase de ocultarlo y se esforzase, era consciente de ello. Al igual que toda la gente que se empeñaba en decirme cuánto me parecía a mi madre, no lo hacía muy difícil de averiguar...

Nunca le había prestado mayor importancia a ninguno de esos comentarios, hasta que poco a poco fui siendo cada vez más y más consciente de la dolorosa carga que parecía salir a flote en las expresiones de mi padre, en cuanto me encontraba a la vista y fijaba sus ojos castaños sobre mi figura. Y mi curiosidad, como siempre, había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto... Por lo que una tarde que Yuuji no estaba en casa, había husmeado en busca de alguna foto o algo que pudiera mostrarme como era ella... Tras horas de debate interno, había decidido que debía comprobarlo por mi misma.

Sin embargo, la mezcla de sentimientos que habían dejado en mi el hallazgo de aquella desgastada foto, habían resultado difíciles de entender en un principio... Pero ahora, la pena y la culpabilidad parecían corroerme desde lo más profundo de mi ser, cada vez que mi padre hacía inconscientemente alguna de ésas apenadas y dolorosas expresiones...

Parecía ser que éste último año toda revelación había caído sobre mi como un jarro de agua fría.

Traté de hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y dejar así todos mis pensamientos pesimistas a un lado, en un desesperado intento de concentrarme ante el agotador día que me esperaba por delante.

Me despedí de Yuuji y sin perder más tiempo me encaminé abstraída hacia la secundaria Teiko.

Como si tratase de apaciguar mi interior, mientras pasaba por entre aquel camino rodeado de árboles de sakura que se encontraban en pleno esplendor.  
La música del piano parecía fluír desde mis cascos, abriéndose paso por mis oídos para poco después circular por mis venas, recorriendo así cada fibra de mi ser...

No podía negar que el conjunto resultaba fascinante, por lo que no me lo pensé dos veces... Me acuclillé en el suelo, totalmente ajena a la marea de estudiantes que pasaban de largo por mi lado, con intención de dirigirse camino a sus clases matutinas.

Recogí un puñado de pétalos caídos, llenando mis pálidas manos tanto como pude y me puse en pié de un salto, para poco después lanzarlos al aire. Me resultaba imposible no observar ensimismada como las diminutas manchas rosadas, parecían bailar al compás invisible que dibujaba el viento, mientras descendían lentamente, describiendo círculos y ciligranas en el aire, para poco después caer sobre mi larga melena y a mi alrededor de nuevo.

Reprimí una pequeña risa y poco después continué mi camino hacia el tormentoso inicio de las clases, no me había molestado ni en sacudirme del uniforme o del cabello las posibles pruebas del delito de mi pequeño arrebato.

Pero, mientras todo esto ocurría, había permanecido ajena a las miradas de los estupefactos estudiantes, ante mi repentino y absurdo acto.

Algunos me habían mirado con asombro, otros con incredulidad escrita por toda su cara... Sin embargo, cierto chico, que parecía totalmente divertido ante el espectáculo mañanero, osó tomar una fotografía de la muñeca de tamaño real, que pocos minutos antes había reído de forma tonta bajo la improvisada lluvia de pétalos de cerezo. Una cosa estaba clara, éste año iba a resultar más que interesante para Aomine Daiki.


	2. Primera impresión

Una vez ubiqué mi nombre en la interminable lista de nuevos alumnos, me encaminé directamente al aula en la cual prácticamente dormitaría durante el curso entero.

Para mi desgracia, me encontré deambulando desorientada por el pasillo, teniendo que soportar las entusiastas miradas del numeroso público masculino que estaban a punto de hacerme entrar en pánico... Por lo que para cuando llegué a mi destino, mi nerviosismo comenzó a hacerme flaquear, dejándome allí clavada, justo frente a la puerta.

"Oye ¿hasta cuando planeas quedarte en el jodido medio? _Tch_ , molestas..." No me dio tiempo ni a girarme para asesinar con la mirada al autor de semejante comentario, ya que una enorme mano se posó sin previo aviso sobre mi cabeza, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me arrastró hacia el interior de la clase a la que no me había atrevido a entrar por mi misma.

Una vez dentro, fui recibida por la misma reacción que minutos antes había estado a punto de estresarme en el pasillo, por lo que sin saber muy bien que hacer, acabé por darle un manotazo a la enorme mano que aún seguía enredada entre parte de las rebeldes hebras de mi cabello.

Me giré sobre mis talones y de tan cerca que 'el extraño acosador' se encontraba, me choqué de pleno contra su pecho.

Genial... Prácticamente era el doble de alto que yo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de alzar mi cabeza y hervirle vivo con mi mirada, su maldita mano parecía haber cogido la extraña manía de acabar pegada a mi cabeza. Por que si, ahí acabó de nuevo, obligándome a bajar mi mirada a mis pies... El súbito ataque de aquella gigantesca pezuña, me había hecho trastabillar por lo que acabé con mi cara hundida totalmente en el torso bien esculpido de aquel chico al que, sin tan si quiera haberle visto, me hacía querer cometer homicidio...

Espera, ¿Por qué diablos dudaba? Asesinar a alguien ahora mismo me parecía la más tentadora de las opciones por lo que... _3...2...1..._

 _"¡SORYUKEN!"_

¡Mi pequeño puño había impactado con éxito en el blanco! ¡Imitar a _Ryu de Street Fighter_ siempre era la opción más acertada! Ya que el grandullón se había visto obligado a soltar su agarre y había acabado estampado contra la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hasta acabar en el suelo.

Todo el aula quedó sumida en silencio absoluto, poco antes de que las sonoras carcajadas de los que iban a ser mis compañeros durante un año entero, llenasen la estancia. Mierda... seguramente éste curso iba a pasar más lento de lo normal para mi. _Oh-oh..._

Vítores y risas nos envolvían a mi y al chico odioso, que todavía parecía perplejo mirando desconcertado a sus pies, como si no lograse procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras que su mano acariciaba de forma continua y ausente su malherida barbilla.

"¡No vayas tocando a la gente a tu antojo sólo por que midas el doble! ¡Lolicón!" Y dicho esto, huí a refugiarme a la seguridad que en ese momento representaba el baño femenino, hasta que el timbre de comienzo de clase indicase que el suplicio comenzaría...

Maldita sea, todavía era incapaz de actuar de forma civilizada cuando me encontraba ante situaciones incómodas...

Para cuando regresé a mi clase, la profesora ya se había instalado con una caja llena de papeles, la cual serviría para indicar mediante sorteo que asiento calentaríamos el resto del año.

Para cuando llegó mi turno de coger una papeleta, sentía como las miradas de todos mis compañeros recaían sobre mi, por lo que roja como un tomate, abrí el papel y le indiqué a la profesora cual era el número que me había tocado. Me hice a un lado y tras un par de alumnos, le tocó el turno al gigante.

Mientras el chico, completamente aburrido, repetía el proceso que el resto habíamos hecho antes que él, me tomé mi tiempo para estudiarlo... Vale, si, como ya había dicho antes era alto, bastante más alto que yo. Tenía el pelo corto y de un azul oscuro de lo más genial. Y su piel era morena... Espera, ¿morena? ¿Y éste chico era 100% japonés? ¿Era eso posible o es que se había quedado dormido en una cabina de rayos UVA en su última sesión de bronceado?

Ante ésta absurda idea, una risita escapó por entre mis rosados labios, lo cual como canto de sirena alertó al sujeto del que me estaba mofando interiormente.

Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre mi, y yo automáticamente inflé mis mejillas y giré mi cabeza con desdén en dirección contraria, al ritmo de un _humpf_ que salió de mi boca a voluntad propia.

Sin embargo, lo que yo no sabía era que todo esto no hacía más que divertir al chico aún más, si es que eso era posible...

Una vez finalizado el sorteo de asientos, cada uno se dirigió a su puesto, ¡había tenido la suerte de que me tocara uno de los más codiciados! Ya sabéis que los asientos cercanos a las ventanas son sinónimo de entretenimiento gratuito.

Pero toda mi felicidad se desvaneció en el mismo instante en el que que la silla del pupitre ubicado detrás de mi chirrió, y un suspiro de la voz más irritante y reconocible de éste curso resonó a mi espalda... ¡Maldito Karma, no debería de haberme alegrado por mi suerte en el sorteo!

Con gran esfuerzo omití la odiosa presencia tras de mi, e hice mi presentación.

"Soy Kiriya Aika, acabo de mudarme a la zona hace poco... Espero que nos llevemos bien..." Ante éste último punto, no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras que con nerviosismo tiraba juguetonamente de uno de mis largos mechones de pelo, incapaz de mantener mi vista al frente.

Unos audibles _"awww que mona"_ y _"Después de ver eso, creo ser capaz de olvidar la mortífera escena de antes"_ llegaron a mis oídos, por lo que resoplé cansada el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Y finalmente, mi odioso vecino de pupitre, decidió cual inesperado salvador, desviar todas las atenciones de mi, presentándose como AHOmine Daiki.

Vale, le había modificado el nombre... ¡pero se lo merecía!


	3. La clase olvidada

La fatídica mañana había tocado a su fin, por lo que sin perder tiempo, nada más sonar el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, me levanté de mi asiento casi de un salto y abandoné la clase cual vendaval. Quería evitar que nadie se acercase, al menos por hoy sentía que ya me había expuesto demasiado al ridículo...

Vagué sin rumbo por los pasillos, hasta encontrarme desorientada, y en ese momento, lo encontré.

El aula que parecía simbolizar una mezcla entre lo que podría ser el paraíso y un remanso de paz.

Me acerqué a la puerta, con la emoción pulsando en mis venas en un compás arritmico, que por una vez en el día de hoy no era por causa de que estuviera apunto de darme un infarto.

Sin embargo, antes de tan siquiera haber sido capaz de posar mi mano sobre el tirador de la puerta, me percaté de una cosa... Me había olvidado de traer una bebida para mi almuerzo. Mierda...

Asique rápidamente saqué un trozo de papel arrugado, hasta ahora abandonado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y con un bolígrafo me concentré en la tarea de trazar un mapa de líneas, con el cual ubicar exactamente donde estaba mi ahora autoproclamada guarida. Y en cuanto acabé con el boceto, proseguí con mi misión.

Encontrar la cafetería no fue una tarea muy complicada, al menos no para cuando me di cuenta de seguir a toda la turba de estudiantes de aspecto hambriento, que parecían dirigirse en manada hacia algún lugar donde poder saciar su apetito.

Y así fue como logré llegar a mi destino sin perderme. El lugar estaba completamente abarrotado de bulliciosos y energéticos adolescentes, de los cuales algunos parecían mirarme con sumo interés, mientras intentaba pasar desapercibida entre la multitud, visiblemente nerviosa...

En cuanto tuve mi oportunidad me acerqué al mostrador y le pedí a la empleada mis bebidas. Y, una vez obtuve lo que vine a buscar, puse rumbo lo más rápido que pude hacia el aula olvidada.

Sin embargo, no siempre sale todo a pedir de boca...

 _*PUM!*_

"¡AUCH!" Se sumó una voz a mi grito, de forma sincronizada.

Uno de los estudiantes que comía sentado de forma perezosa, completamente espatarrado en una de las mesas, me había tendido sin quererlo una trampa mortal.

Ya que una de sus largas piernas sobresalía por debajo de la mesa, ocupando así parte del pasillo... Y yo, tan absorta como iba, no reaccioné a tiempo. Por lo que acabé tropezando con su extremidad y me choqué así de bruces con el chico que, yacía ahora completamente aprisionado bajo mi cuerpo.

De tan cerca que estábamos nuestras narices se tocaban, y para cuando fui consciente de la situación y volví en mi, me perdí en unos orbes de un intenso azul celeste, que me miraban sin siquiera pestañear, completamente sorprendidos.

Debido a todo esto, un rojo de lo más intenso cubrió como un torrente de color mis pálidas mejillas. La vergüenza me atacaba por todos los frentes posibles y sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para moverme.

"Vaya... Jamás pensé que la vista en la cafetería podía ser taaaan... agradable" comentó una voz profunda, de manera socarrona, a mi espalda.

No me hizo falta girarme tan siquiera, para percatarme de a quien pertenecía aquella voz...

Y gracias a aquel comentario maligno y pervertido, reaccioné.

Me pusé en pie temblando de forma descontrolada, al tiempo que cada uno de mis puños estrujaba la tela de la falda de mi uniforme. Giré sobre mis talones, como movida por un resorte y una vez más, mi mente se quedó en blanco. Dejando así que mi instinto tomase el control de mi cuerpo.

" Sí tanto te agradan las vistas, creo que te mostraré algo mejor, antes de que mueras..." dejé escapar entre dientes, poco antes de tomar impulso y propinarle una patada en toda la cara a Ahomine. Que obviamente fue incapaz de esquivar, debido a lo distraído que se encontraba, observando la lencería negra que había quedado al descubierto durante el proceso de levantar mi pierna.

Antes de que el enorme chico de piel morena impactase contra el suelo, me las había arreglado para agarrar al muchacho con el que me había chocado antes, y huír de la escena del crimen, cargando con el pobre peliazul a cuestas.

No dejé de correr por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la seguridad que parecía ofrecer el aula olvidada, y una vez dentro, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, desplomandonos ambos pesadamente sobre el suelo, poco después.

El único sonido que parecía resonar por la clase polvorienta, era el de nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones.

Alcé la vista avergonzada y me topé con que el muchacho me observaba con curiosidad.

"¡L-lo siento! ¡quería disculparme allí pero no tuve ocasión! asique yo... te arrastre conmigo" ante ésta última frase mi tono de voz se fue apagando. Ya que lo absurdo de la situación me golpeó de repente.

El muchacho se puso en pie sin decir palabra, se acercó a mi y me tendió su mano.

" Soy Kuroko Tetsuya" respondió aún intentando recuperarse de la larga y extenuante carrera.

Acepté su mano extendida y me ayudó a incorporarme.

" Y-yo soy Ki-"  
"Kiriya Aika san " me interrumpió.

Mientras sacudía el polvo del uniforme, empecé a darle vueltas a como él sabía mi nombre. ¿estábamos en la misma clase y no me había dado cuenta? Era mala recordando caras, pero hasta el momento mi falta de memoria nunca había sido tan grave...

Kuroko al percatarse de mi expresión, decidió iluminarme.

" Todos llevan hablando de ti desde que apareciste por la escuela hoy"

Mi cara de terror y desconcierto pilló por sorpresa a Kuroko, que rápidamente trato de arreglarlo.

"Después de todo han bautizado a Kiriya san como la muñeca de Teiko..." el pobre chico, jamás se había sentido tan incómodo pronunciando una frase.

Me había imaginado mi vida escolar un tanto complicada, dado a que poseía escasas habilidades sociales y mi don de atraer problemas era arrollador, pero de entre todos los motes que había pensado como posibles, ese ni siquiera había aparecido por la lista.

Mis mejillas se tornaron del color de las manzanas maduras, y nerviosa le tendí una de las bebidas que había adquirido en la cafetería.

"E-es una disculpa... Ni siquiera pude preguntarte si te había hecho daño" murmuré mirando en la dirección más alejada del muchacho.

"Estoy bien Kiriya san" aseguró antes de proseguir "pero... ¿como te diste cuenta de mi presencia?"

El desconcierto ante la pregunta se reflejó en mis facciones.

"¡Obviamente envestir a una persona es difícil de pasar por alto!" Reí de forma sincera.

Kuroko al darse cuenta de que no había comprendido la pregunta, matizó un poco más. Después de todo era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad.

" me refería a poco antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería..."

" ¡ah! pues eso fue por que te vi todavía en el suelo, ¡y nadie parecía dignarse a ayudarte! Además, como quería disculparme contigo... ¡no se me ocurrió otra opción! Lo siento, soy estúpida. ¡No pensé que te pudiera meter en un lío!"

Comencé a retorcer mis largos mechones de pelo entre los dedos de forma nerviosa, mientras me devanaba los sesos en busca de la mejor respuesta para solucionar el problema.

"¡Kuroko san! Yo se lo explicaré a tu novia, ¡puedes estar tranquilo!" Le aseguré posando mis manos sobre sus hombros y zarandeándole un poco.

"Pff eres muy divertida Kiriya san" le observé sin comprender, mientras él jugueteaba con la bebida que le había dado antes.

" en realidad no tengo novia, eres una de las primeras personas que se da cuenta de mi presencia..." su tono de voz se fue apagando y la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, poco tardó en volverse triste.

"¡seguro que eso no es verdad! Con esos ojazos es raro que no tengas una no-novia"mi cara enrojeció de tal manera al percatarme de lo que acababa de decir, que parecía a punto de explotar.

El muchacho ante mi volvió a reír de nuevo de forma tímida.

"L-lo siento muchas veces se me olvida que no debo pensar en alto" me uní a su risa, mientas me encaminaba hacia el gran piano lleno de polvo en el centro de la estancia y me sentaba en la butaca. Para poco después ponerme seria y añadir sin apartar la vista de las blancas teclas "entonces Ku-Kuroko san... ¿t-te gustaría ser mi primer amigo?"

Los segundos pasaban vertiginosamente, y no obtener respuesta me estaba matando. El silencio en la sala era arrollador, hasta que de repente el relleno de la butaca cedió a mi lado, y un mechón de pelo azulado acarició mi mejilla. En mi campo de visión aparecieron los brillantes orbes azules de Kuroko, que se había inclinado para poder mirarme a los ojos.

"Sí..." fue su única respuesta, pero me hizo tan feliz, que el ambiente en aquella aula pareció relajarse al momento. Y en aquel instante, que estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, apoyé mi frente contra la suya y ambos sonreímos. Sin saberlo, éste incidente sería el comienzo de una larga amistad llena de aventuras. O, quizás no se tratase sólo de amistad...


	4. Mi maldición

A pesar de que la alarma había sonado a la hora programada, y que Yuuji se había empeñado en hacerme desayunar con él antes de marcharse a trabajar, esa mañana no me sentía con ánimos de asistir a clase.

Ya sabéis el dicho; la vida es corta y sólo se vive una vez... Por lo que yo hoy pensaba tomármelo al pie de la letra.

Me volví a desperezar y con un gran bostezo decidí dar un paseo.

Acabé deambulando por una de las avenidas comerciales y no pude evitar entrar en una de las tiendas, al ver que tenían unos calcetines altos, en los que la parte de arriba tenían cabeza de gatito, y por detrás la colita.

Entré y fui directamente a por el artículo en cuestión, que gracias a los dioses entraba dentro de mi escaso presupuesto. Y, en cuanto los tuve en mi poder, cambie los del uniforme por mi adorable adquisición.

Sin saber muy bien en que más ocupar mi tiempo, seguí deambulando sin rumbo fijo. Ojeando de vez en cuando escaparates, aunque me encontraba totalmente abstraída en mis pensamientos.

Crucé una calle y torcí a la derecha, donde me topé de bruces con una amplia tienda de instrumentos musicales.

Mi corazón se encogió dentro de mi pecho, amenazado por la repentina angustia que sin comprender, sentía. La ansiedad y el temor comenzaron a arrastrarme como olas en un mar tormentoso. Y yo, desesperada, intentaba luchar con todas mis fuerzas a contra corriente, una corriente que se empeñaba en dificultarme la respiración.

Me sentía a punto de hiperventilar...

Trastabillé, y tuve que apoyarme en el muro cercano a mi, donde luché con todas mis fuerzas para concentrarme en respirar.

"¡¿Estás bien?!"

Ante mi campo de visión, apareció el rostro preocupado de una mujer.

La cual, amablemente y con sumo cuidado, me ayudó a incorporarme. Sin embargo, en el mismo instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me observó perpleja. Parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de mi pálido y sudoroso rostro.

"Ryu..¿Ryuko?" Sopesó desconcertada, en voz alta.

Y esa palabra, esa simple palabra, fue todo lo necesario para que mi cuerpo se pusiera en marcha de nuevo.

Pues salí huyendo de allí, como si la peor de las maldiciones estuviera a punto de perseguirme...

Después de todo, ningún desconocido me había llamado jamás por el nombre de mi difunta madre...

Desconcertada como me encontraba, había recorrido sin saberlo todo el camino hacia Teiko, con mi mente en blanco por el shock.

Las clases seguían su curso, pero a mi no podía importarme menos. Corrí por el pasillo y una vez llegué a mi destino, cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude.

Me apoyé contra ella exhausta, y comencé a deslizarme hasta terminar sentada en el frío suelo.

Sin embargo, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que parecía albergar mi cuerpo, me puse en pie una vez más. Y me dirigí hacia el centro de la sala, para poco después deslizarme bajo el gran piano.

Donde lleve mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, a la vez que alzaba mis temblorosas manos para contemplarlas.

Tras unos segundos de observar como los temblores no dejaban de ir a más, hundí mi rostro en ellas y comencé a llorar...

No era capaz de comprender, todo el dolor que parecía acompañar a todas y cada una de las pegajosas lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

Sin embargo, mi subconsciente vagó por aquellos recuerdos que no dejaban de reproducírse con claridad en una parte muy profunda de mi mente.

Recuerdos, en los que una versión más pequeña de mi misma, yacía escondida bajo un gran piano, similar al que estaba usando de cobijo en ese mismo instante.

Desde donde observaba como dos personas parecían sumamente felices, sumergidas en la intrincada melodía que, plagada de mil y un sentimientos distintos, se entremezclaban como pétalos de cerezo que antes de caer arrastrados por el viento, ejecutan una danza movidas por unas manos invisibles, a un compás que sólo el viento puede dictar.

Una fina y exquisita danza, que yo no lograba descifrar...

De repente, la música cesó, y el rostro de un Yuuji más joven, apareció por debajo del piano. Sus brazos extendidos hacia mi, y una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Una sonrisa tan sincera y plagada de felicidad como nunca le había visto hacer antes...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, mi pequeña yo se dirigió directa a sus brazos. Igual de sonriente y juguetona.

Yuuji se incorporó y se sentó de nuevo en la butaca frente al gran piano. Depositándome entre él y la mujer.

Mi pequeño yo, paseó sus manitas por las brillantes teclas, para poco después sonreír de forma traviesa a la mujer a su lado, cuya cara veía borrosa...

Mi cerebro, ante ésto se empeñó en descifrar el secreto de aquel extraño y supuesto recuerdo, que había sido desencadenado por el incidente de hoy.

Y entre los sollozos de mi yo actual, la cara de la mujer fue cobrando nitidez, hasta que la pequeña versión de mi, miraba completamente fascinada a la mujer cuyo rostro me resultaba terriblemente familiar... El rostro de quien se suponía que era mi fallecida madre, Ryuko...

Y en ese momento, mi frágil cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más... Mi visión comenzó a oscurecerse, como si pinceladas de sombras me atacasen, y así acabé sumida en la inconsciencia.

Para cuando desperté, observé desconcertada y algo débil a mi alrededor. Y un par de írises, se desplazaron del libro sobre el que estaban posados hacia mi.

"Ku-Kuro...Kuroko-kun" conseguí articular tras varios esfuerzos.

"Kiriya-san al fin despiertas" comentó con tono de preocupación, al mismo tiempo que me tendía una botella de agua.

La cual me bebí prácticamente de golpe.

"Kiriya-san, ¿como te encuentras? ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te pasó?" Me preguntó el médico del colegio.

Intenté procesar desconcertada sus preguntas... ¿como estoy? Yo...¿estoy bien? N-no... no lo sé...

Recordar... ¿ qu-que me pasó?

Yo...y-yo... no soy capaz de recordar...

Me revolví inquieta, y comencé a sollozar. Era incapaz de recordar nada y tampoco era capaz de comprender el por qué.

"Verás, éste chico te encontró en la vieja aula del antiguo club de música. Estabas hecha un ovillo bajo el gran piano, inconsciente y..." Suspiró antes de proseguir, ya que no sabía muy bien como exponer lo que venía a continuación...

" Kiriya-san, tenías las manos llenas de sangre, y tu cara estaba cubierta de arañazos y pequeñas heridas..." Comentó el doctor en un intento de hacerme recordar.

La expresión de Kuroko se volvió turbia, al rememorar la escena con la que se había encontrado nada más entrar en la clase.

Y yo, desconcertada como me encontraba, posé mi mirada suplicante sobre Kuroko. Que me observaba preocupado.

Me sentía completamente aterrada...

Alargué uno de mis temblorosos brazos y extendí la palma de mi mano, todavía podían apreciarse restos de sangre seca entre mis uñas..

El doctor, al percatarse de que era lo que quería, me acercó el espejo que descansaba sobre el envejecido aparador. Para poco después entregarmelo, dubitativo.

Necesitaba saber que demonios me había ocurrido en el transcurso de aquellas horas, que parecían lagunas vacías en mi mente.

Pero antes de eso, necesitaba comprobar con mis propios ojos, el resultado de la maldición de los recuerdos que, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, me tenían prisionera...


End file.
